


you always stand up

by oldrival



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame Fix-It, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, i basically just rewrote the parts that i wanted to change hehe, nobody dies!, not present at all, the carolvalkyrie is barely hinted at, the stucky & pepperony are barely there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldrival/pseuds/oldrival
Summary: endgame fix-it !! with a happy ending for everyone





	you always stand up

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is basically an endgame fix-it!! i didn't rewrite the entire thing - i just redid parts that i would have liked to have been different & made it so that nobody died, so it jumps around a little but everything is in chronological order. it's a little thor & loki centric :p the ships are fairly minor in this. i hope u enjoy :.)

Steve takes a deep breath, glancing one last time around the platform at Thor, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Rocket, Nebula, Rhodey, and Scott clad in their individualized white time-travel gear. His eyes linger on Tony as he concludes, “Whatever it takes. Good luck.”

“He’s pretty good at that,” Rocket remarks. The Guardians hadn’t exactly perfected the art of motivational speeches preceding carefully planned endeavors yet. Scott, also lacking in that department, turns excitedly to the raccoon, “Right?”

Before anyone else has a chance to comment, a voice questions from behind Bruce at the control panel, “Something important going on here?”

Heads turn to face none other than the god of mischief, who surveys the assembled circle with intrigue. Thor lurches forward toward his brother, “Loki?”

“That would be me,” Loki flashes a thin smile, “I know I haven’t exactly - how shall I put this? Been on fantastic terms with the Avengers in the past, or even “alive” lately, but I’m willing to compromise to reverse the effects of a certain purple scum.”

“I think we’ve just about reached the top,” Thor announces to Loki, who he hopes is still trailing behind him up the black cliffs of Vormir. 

“I almost regret granting my help to you lot now,” Loki huffs at his back, “I did not expect to be scaling such a monstrosity.”

“Honestly, Loki, I feel this place really suits you,” Thor quips as he trudges past the last chunk of rock concealing the top of the mountain. In the distance, two large, dark stone slabs rise from the ground to frame a precipice. Loki ambles up the rocky terrain to Thor’s side. A shadowy figure materializes out of the dark in front of them.

“Welcome ... Thor, son of Odin. Loki, son of Laufey,” the cloaked figure pauses, floating into the moonlight to reveal the ghostly face of Red Skull, “and Odin.”

Thor and Loki exchange a wordless glance teeming with skepticism and wariness. 

“We’re here for the Soul Stone,” Thor proclaims, fists clenched and body tense. 

“You’re in the right place,” Red Skull’s voice echoes against the jagged rock, “Follow me.”

Red Skull floats down the pillar-lined path to the edge of the precipice. Cautious, Thor and Loki follow side by side. As they lean to peer below the rounded edge of the cliff, Red Skull speaks again, “What you seek lies in front of you … as does what you fear.”

Uneasy, Loki glances at Thor, who continues to scan the black, rocky ground far below. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Loki demands, turning his attention to Red Skull. Thor steps back and looks around at the gnarled, leafless trees and cracked pillars covered in a thin layer of ice like he might spot the golden glow of the Soul Stone peeking out from the ominous surroundings somewhere. 

“The Soul Stone is especially unique, compared to the other Infinity Stones,” Red Skull rumbles as Thor eyes him, apprehensive, “One of you will leave with the stone. The other … a sacrifice. The price for the Soul Stone’s power is everlasting.”

Thor and Loki turn to each other with matching confused expressions. Thor chuckles, “Still lost.”

“In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul … for a soul,” Red Skull is definitive in his explanation of the stone’s price. Thor and Loki both freeze and look toward the edge of the precipice in sudden realization of said price. 

Thor stumbles towards a pillar and grasps the side for support. His breaths quickly become labored. Loki rushes over, taking his brother’s hands in his own. 

“Thor, dear brother,” Loki’s gentle voice is barely above a whisper, “Calm down. It will be okay. I promise.”

Thor scoffs, returning grip on Loki’s hands brutal, “Loki, tomato-face over there just said one of us dies. There’s no way we’re surviving that drop. Not okay. You know what? I couldn’t bear to leave this place knowing I let you … d-die here. Not like- not like the last time. It’s got to be me, Loki. Have you seen how the Avengers look at me now? Like I’m nothing. I let myself get out of control, I- I am nothing. I’m weak. I’m not Thor. I’m not the god of anything anymore. The god of beer, maybe-”

“Brother, stop,” Loki wriggles a hand out of Thor’s hold, shakes him by the shoulder, “You’re letting yourself get out of control now. You will always be Thor; you will always be a god. The god of thunder. What you look like and what those fools think has nothing to do with-”

Loki falters when tears begin to well in Thor’s eyes, one blue, one brown. Both gleaming with immeasurable guilt and fear. Thor’s heaving chest slows, his grip on Loki relaxes slightly. The guilty panic in his eyes morphs into a knowing sadness. 

“Loki, it’s my time. I must do this,” Thor blinks and pained tears trickle down his weathered cheeks, “For Asgard. For our people. For the people of Earth, and … everywhere else Th-Thanos has been.”

Loki’s mouth falls open. No words come out. He can’t recall a time he’d seen his brother more broken. He steels himself, holds Thor tighter, “No. You must stay alive for Asgard. Who will be there for them when all is restored? They need you. Not me, you. You must believe in yourself as I believe in you.”

Thor releases a shaky breath and shakes his head. His eyes, wet, lower to the ground. He can’t force himself to watch Loki’s reaction to the brother who’s always been strong, always been powerful, always been confident completely breaking down in front of him.

“I’m not who you believe in anymore,” Thor mumbles. 

“Brother. Asgard needs you. The Avengers need you. Those- those space guardians need you. You’re honestly silly to think it should be you going off that cliff. You know it has to be me,” Loki steps back, drops Thor’s hands so they fall limply to his sides. Loki turns, faces the precipice. Clenches his jaw.

“Loki,” Thor starts, a hint of warning in his unsteady voice. Loki’s hands ball into fists at his side, nails digging into the hardened pale skin of his palms. He takes a few determined steps towards the edge of the cliff before Thor realizes what he’s about to do and hurtles forward to grab Loki’s arms and twist him around. 

“You’re crazy. I’m not letting you do this. This is madness. We’re just going to have to tell the Avengers that we couldn’t get the stone. We can leave right now. We don’t have to do this. Don’t do this,” Thor hisses, tears stinging his eyes against the frigid wind. Loki exhales shortly through his nose, emerald eyes shooting up toward the dark purple sky like he’s about to be snotty and roll them. Lips pursed, he grunts, “Let me go.”

When Thor doesn’t let go, panicked grip on Loki’s arms still solid, Loki grits his teeth and starts to struggle. Glaring at his brother, he writhes until he maneuvers a hand high enough to shove Thor in the chest. Thor stumbles back at the impact, grasp on Loki momentarily loosened just enough so Loki can shrug him off and sprint toward the edge of the precipice. Thor gasps, chokes on the sharp intake of crisp cold air and manages to yell out a strangled, “Loki!” as his brother plunges off the cliff, green cape flapping in the wind behind him. 

Thor falls to his knees. The resounding crash of thunder and lightning mocks him. 

Thor opens his eyes, squinting at the sudden difference in terrain. The starless sky is painted in vibrant tones of purple and orange, its glowy warmth contrasted by the solid contour of jet black dunes and mountains. Thor kneels in a pool of dark water. His reflection stares back at him when he glances down. He’s still on Vormir, he realizes, after a moment of looking around. The weight of what just happened comes crashing down on him as he lifts a hand to shade his eyes, only to find the Soul Stone nestled deep in his palm. He clenches his fist to smother its obnoxious orange glow. An urge to hurl the stone somewhere far across the black water so he’d never have to look at it again pulses through his body. 

But then he thinks of Scott, who lost his partner, of Steve, who lost his best friend, of Tony, who lost that poor spider kid, of Wanda, who lost her android boyfriend, of everyone who had lost someone because of Thanos. He remembers the way Thanos’ selfish purple hand closed around his brother’s throat while he sat utterly useless and just watched. Thor squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, willing the image out of his mind. He forces his aching body and mind to get up. Up out of dark water and dark thoughts.

“Done moping yet?” 

Thor wants to fall back down again for a second. Was Red Skull really down here mocking him? And then his chest tightens. He knows that voice. Thor sighs as he turns to face his brother, “I should have known.”

Loki grins at him, perched on a dune in front of him a few feet away. 

“Am I really as predictable as you make me sound, brother?” Loki trods down the dune until he’s just in front of Thor and reaches out a hand. Thor grabs it and hauls himself out of the water. 

“Guys, I think it worked,” Scott calls as he stares out of the large, rectangular window in the Avengers headquarters at a couple of birds flitting around the lush trees and greenery outside. If Scott looks really close, he can see a couple tiny red ladybugs dotting the leaves. A shimmering blue and purple dragonfly whisks past. There’s more life here than he remembers seeing during his brief existence in a world post-snap. In the room behind him, Bruce groans and Clint mutters in a small voice like he’s on the phone with someone. Scott’s just breaking into an excited, relieved grin when without warning, the roof crashes in and he’s blown off his feet.

Clint opens his eyes to darkness. Immediately, his muscles tense and he’s on high alert at the dangerous atmosphere. He hears nothing except the very faint plip-plop of dripping water. 

“Cap?” he yells. No response. He reaches up gingerly to shove his hearing aids back into place. He still can’t hear a thing. He figures he must have been separated from the others in the sudden blast. 

“Damn,” he hisses as he sits up, body aching from the impact of the explosion. He blinks. The rubble of the Avengers headquarters around him gradually comes into focus: a mess of concrete, broken glass, and puddles of water. Tony would freak once he saw the extent of the damage. Something sparkles in the corner of his eye. Clint zeroes in on it, recognizing the multicolored glow of the Infinity Stones nestled in the brazen sheen of the red nitinol belonging to Iron Man’s own Infinity gauntlet. Hauling himself up, he grabs the gauntlet and starts running.

“Tell me something. In the future, what happens to you and me?” Gamora eyes her sister warily, like she’s still not sure whether to believe this Nebula is really from five years in the future. Regardless, she’s curious.

“I tried to kill you. Several times,” Nebula’s response is short. Gamora thinks maybe Nebula hasn’t changed so much and rolls her eyes. Then Nebula looks up at her, “But eventually, we become friends. We become sisters.”

Gamora’s unreadable gaze bores into Nebula then. Broken, exhausted, collapsed on the floor of their despicable adopted father’s spaceship. All too familiar, Gamora sticks a hand out to help Nebula up.

“Come on. We can stop him,” Gamora says, stance and voice confident. Nebula grabs her sister’s hand without hesitation; she knows it’s what Gamora’s been aching for since the day Thanos announced his plans to them. Rebellion. Escaping Thanos’ captivity and preventing his unnecessary plan from occurring. Together, they sneak off the ship and run into Clint minutes later.

“You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you?” Thanos stares down Thor, Steve, and Tony, emotionless face seemingly unfazed, “Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would-” 

“Cut the crap, chins,” Tony interrupts, “We’re here to eliminate you. This time, we win. Whatever it takes.”

They throw themselves at Thanos as if defeating him is an ultimatum. For them, it is.

“In all my years of conquest … violence … slaughter ... it was never personal. But I'll tell you now - what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet - I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much,” 2014’s Thanos allows himself to gloat as his army arrives behind him.  
Steve forces himself to get up, Sarah Rogers’ words all those years ago ringing in his pounding head.   
You always stand up.  
Steve recognizes the Chitauri amongst the myriad of grotesque, depressingly-hued aliens accumulating behind Thanos. He holds his broken shield close to his chest. As he’s steeling himself to charge straight into his doom, the communicator on his ear crackles to life: “Cap, you hear me?”  
Steve freezes, scans the area for who might be addressing him, thinking it can’t be his communicator, there’s no way -   
“Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?”  
Steve’s neck just about snaps as he turns to look at a circular glowing portal signature of Doctor Strange forming behind him. Sam zips out, clad in the Falcon’s armor, aiming a soft smile at him, “On your left.”  
Relief and pride surge through Steve as familiar faces pour out of the portals. Thor and Tony trudge up the battlefield to flank him. For a moment, everything is alright. Everything feels good. The three of them turn to relish in the sensation of stability spurred on by their teammates.   
Strange and Tony share a muted, knowing smile as he floats above the gathering crowd. Thor looks completely bewildered when the one and only Grandmaster saunters in, a massive army in his wake. Loki has the proudest smile on his lips as he materializes with a green glow in front of a hundred or so Asgardians in traditional battle gear. Valkyrie winks at him from a pegasus high in the sky. T’Challa, Shuri, Okoye, and their Wakandan infantry shout traditional Wakandan battle chants upon their entry and Steve thinks he might explode when Bucky strides in at T’Challa’s side. Despite the tired, faraway look on his face, his artillery implies he’s ready for battle. Pepper touches down in her own shining blue Rescue suit; Tony can’t believe she’s here and wearing it. The Wasp and Wanda fly in right behind her. Mantis, Drax, Starlord, a teenage Groot, and Kraglin step through a portal with the Ravagers in tow. Captain Marvel’s presence is notable as a distant sparkle in the overcast clouds above.  
“Who the hell is that? Emo Spiderman?” Tony scoffs as Wade Wilson swings in with Peter close behind.   
Strange glances at Wong by his side, “Is that everyone?”  
The look Wong shoots him back is nothing short of exasperated as he huffs, “You wanted more?”  
Giant-Man stomps his way out of the demolished headquarters, followed by the Hulk, Rhodey clad in his classic War Machine suit with Rocket on his shoulders, gun cocked, and Natasha with handguns at the ready.   
Steve turns back to face Thanos and his army. They can do this. Whatever it takes. And for the first time in history, Steve Rogers, Captain America, says the words “Avengers, assemble.”

One frantic, high-stakes game of hot potato later, Tony’s Infinity gauntlet is back on Thanos’ inevitable purple fist. Before Thanos even has a chance to begin an unwanted climactic villainous spiel about how he’s actually saving humanity, Wanda’s red magic levitates him a foot in the air and Gamora leaps to slug him in a face that’s majority chin. Nebula jumps, catching her adoptive father’s arm, and attempts to tug the Infinity gauntlet off of his hand. The cyborg struggles, sweat creating a moist film on the parts of her body that are still skin. Gamora springs up next to her, hands gripping the gauntlet as she pulls with all her might. Nebula grunts and feels close to panic as Thanos’ fingers inch closer together. 

“We can stop him,” Gamora yells, aware of her terror. They yank the gauntlet off Thanos and go flying. It lands between the two of them on the bloodsoaked ruins of the Avengers headquarters. 

Tony picks the gauntlet up off the battlefield, glancing at Strange as he prepares to put it on. Strange catches his eye and hesitates. He slowly raises a single finger before turning his attention back to controlling a giant aquatic tornado.

“Stark, sir-” Loki materializes by Tony’s side, holding bare hands out for the gauntlet, “-I think I should take care of that.”

Tony snorts, “What makes you think I’m going to trust you of all people with this? I don’t think so.”

Loki purses his lips, “Look, Stark, I can’t die. You’re dead if you snap with this on; I know what happened to Bruce. There’s no way you’d survive - so let me handle it. You just have to trust me.”

“What do you mean, you can’t die?” Tony pulls a face at him. Once he sees Thanos struggling to his feet in his peripheral though, he doesn’t care about the logistics much anymore. Loki snatches the gauntlet from Tony and slides it over his hand, babbling, “It’s a long story, really. My sister finds me quite irritating. So irritating, in fact, that she erased my name from the book of Hel-”

And then Tony isn’t listening anymore because Peter Parker swoops down from the air and hurls himself at Tony in probably the tightest hug ever exchanged between two people before. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark- Holy cow,” Peter’s rambling is muffled by Tony’s shoulder, “You will not believe what’s been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? I must’ve passed out, ‘cause I woke up, and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, “It’s been five years. Come on, they need us!” and then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing he does all the time-”

Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s cheek and thinks he’d much rather listen to the ramblings of his kid than some snaky green god’s.

Loki’s wriggling the gauntlet onto his hand when the other Peter, Star-Lord, skids to a stop in front of him, out of breath, and pants, “Hey. I’m Star-Lord. If you’re the one snapping, you’re gonna wanna hear this. I’ve dealt with - with Infinity stones in the past, and I had to hold one. And like, it wasn’t safe. And this isn’t either, but - my point is - everyone’s gotta hold hands. It sounds stupid, but you gotta trust me. It like, distributes the power or something. That way you won’t have to feel the shock all alone. Won’t - won’t be as crazy.”

Loki skeptically eyes the gasping spaceman in front of him, but can’t see why his idea wouldn’t be plausible. With the gauntlet secure on his wrist, he says, “Whatever, I guess.”

As the message is passed around, the Avengers, Asgardian and Wakandan armies, Guardians, Ravagers, and those who prefer to go rogue join hands while fending off what’s left of Thanos’ army as best they can. When Loki snaps, an explosion of bright light erupts from the gauntlet, fading just in time for everyone to witness Thanos and his army turn to dust.

“Y’know, up until like just now, I thought this was a full blown wedding. I was wonderin’ about Pepper n’ Tony’s little girl. Since when were vow renewals a thing?” Bucky inquires, turning to Steve, who sits next to him. Steve examines the assortment of powerful, uniquely gifted men and women mingling in the shady woods behind the Starks’ remote cabin home. The celebration is so tranquil yet buzzing with bliss that Steve feels truly relaxed and without a single worry. 

“I think we missed that, Buck,” Steve replies, placing a gentle hand on Bucky’s arm. Bucky’s shoulders rise as he visibly takes a breath. Steve feels his muscles tense underneath his hand. Bucky finally speaks, “You gonna go return the stones soon?”

Steve casts a worried glance at Bucky, who stares off into the trees, eyes far away like he’s deep in thought. 

“Think so,” Steve’s voice is soft, “Bruce said to come find him when I’m ready. I guess he’s got the machine and the Pym stuff set up somewhere near here.”

Bucky looks at Steve, gaze wistful but clearly focused now, “Gonna stop anywhere along the way? Maybe stop me from fallin’ off that train? Or - I ’dunno - settle down with Peggy? Have a life?”

Steve scoffs, shakes his head, “Buck, you gotta believe me when I say it’s only you now. And I have a life. It’s here. It’s now. And … I - I’d do anything to stop you falling off that train. There’s a lot I might change about the past. But it’s just so - risky. What if I mess something up? What if I change something in a crazy alternate universe? I’m not doing this for me. Or for you. I just gotta put the stones back so time will stop getting messy. I’m not trying to mess it up more.”

The relief and affection is visible on Bucky’s face at Steve’s words. The tension in his body is gone. Steve squeezes Bucky’s arm as he stands up, “Don’t do anything stupid ‘till I get back.”

When Bucky laughs for the first time in - Steve can’t even remember - he feels like his heart might burst. There’s no way he’d leave his best guy now. Bucky deserves all the time they have left in the present to be spent together. 

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” Bucky finishes, beaming at him. Steve doesn’t even think about who might be looking when he leans in.

“Congrats, man,” Steve places a hand on the shoulder of Tony’s tux, “I liked the ‘no more surprises’ part - in your vows. But what’s that mean for the Avengers?”

Tony’s eyes drift toward Pepper chatting with T’Challa and Quill, pristine white gown making her look, Tony thinks, like an angel, and he chuckles, “Thanks, buddy. I’m not totally done … I’d think of it more as retirement. I’ll be around for intel and technology. Work behind the scenes.” 

Steve nods, a small content sigh escaping his lips when he realizes he’ll never have to see Tony put himself in danger again. Peter Parker comes bounding up from behind him, reaching out to seize Tony’s arm and presumably drag him off to go chat. 

Steve decides it’s time to find Bruce and finally put the Infinity stones away for good. 

Thor nudges Loki at his side, who studies the gathering of people from a distance, unwilling to go interact.

“Valkyrie’s off on her own there, see? I better go stop her before she gets wasted off - whatever she’s drinking,” Thor gestures towards where she sits alone, staring down at her glass. 

“She has a fine tolerance, brother. Nothing to be worried about,” Loki’s calm words mask a plea for Thor to please not leave him alone, all by himself here in this gaggle of people he doesn’t know. Thor bites his lip, not wanting to leave Loki alone, but not wanting Brunnhilde to remain alone either. She looks very pitiful and Thor has a very big heart.

“Come on, she’s all alone,” Thor points out, “Come with me.”

Loki doesn’t budge, instead continuing to stare out at the crowd. Thor knows he’ll figure himself out, probably vanish into thin air as he always does, so he slings an arm around his brother’s shoulders and squeezes tight. He can’t help but smile when Loki returns the gesture. Figuring it can’t be too cruel to leave Loki alone this one time compared to the multiple times Loki has ditched him without warning, Thor eases himself up and meanders his way through the tables and clusters of people to where Brunnhilde sits in silence. She looks up at him expectantly when he approaches. Thor sits down with a huff, “You look lonely. What’s going on?”

Brunnhilde rests her cheek on her fist after downing the last of what’s in her glass, “Absolutely nothing.”

“Anyone catch your eye ’round here?” Thor’s eyes squinch up as he chuckles at himself. He doesn’t expect her to reply with, “Actually, that blonde, just over there. ‘Dunno her name. Haven’t even spoken to her. Y’know, I don’t remember her being in the battle either…”

Brunnhilde gestures vaguely in the direction of where Peter Parker seems to be animatedly recounting something to Tony and Carol Danvers. Thor blinks. 

“Captain Marvel, huh? Ambitious,” Thor grins, “She was there. I’m surprised you don’t remember her; she flies up in the air just like you.”

Brunnhilde snorts, turning back to Thor with a suddenly serious look on her face, “When can Asgard expect you back?”

“Um … about that,” Thor stammers, hand flying to the back of his neck as his eyes wander away from Brunnhilde’s. She makes a disgruntled noise. 

“Thor. Your people need a king,” Brunnhilde presses. Still not meeting her eyes, Thor smiles, “No, they already have one.”

Brunnhilde’s brow furrows in confusion for a moment before she understands what Thor is alluding to. She laughs. 

“That’s funny ... You’re being serious?” Brunnhilde nudges his arm to get Thor to look at her. He does, nodding, “It’s time for me to be who I am rather than who I’m supposed to be. I don’t think the throne would have suited Loki or I in the end. But you - you’re a leader. That’s who you are.”

Brunnhilde smiles - not a sarcastic smirk or a fleeting grin for once - remarking, “You know I’d make a lot of changes, back home.”

Thor returns the smile, patting Brunnhilde’s hand, “I’m counting on it. Your Majesty.”

“And returning, in five, four, three, two, one …” Bruce mumbles to himself, flipping switches on a control panel.

Steve nearly topples over, chest heaving, as he reappears on Bruce’s temporary time-travel platform. Sam jogs over, waving. 

“Hey, Cap. How it’d go?” he calls. Steve manages a thumbs-up and stumbles off the platform. Sam reaches out an arm so Steve can steady himself. 

“Sam,” Steve nods and picks up his signature shield concealed inside a leather case, “Come over here with me for a minute.”

Steve leads them a few yards away from where Bruce is starting to pack everything up. He unzips the leather case, taking the shield out and flipping it so that the handle side faces Sam.

“Try it on,” Steve’s smiling from ear to ear like he’s just given Sam a birthday gift. And, well, it’s almost like he has. Tilting his head, Sam’s confusion is obvious. He takes the shield from Steve anyway, hands so careful as he slips it over his arm that he might drop it. 

“How’s it feel?” Steve asks immediately. Sam laughs a little, still unsure of Steve’s intentions, “Like it’s someone else’s.” 

Steve steps back, hands on his hips, face lit up with pride, and Sam thinks he looks like a dad. 

“It isn’t,” Steve declares, quickly wiping at his eyes. Sam’s jaw drops and his features contort in a mixture of shock and excitement.

“Steve- what? I- Thank you. Thank you, so much. Why- are you- are you retiring?”

Steve sniffles a little and they both try to ignore the way his voice cracks when he says, “I- It’s not really just about me. But at the same time, it is. Bucky- I have Bucky now. I’m just not willing to risk losing him again. I think we both - I think we both did our time. We’re what, a hundred years old now? I think it’s time we kinda … settled down. We need a break from battle.”

Sam’s nodding and sniffling right along with Steve. He sets the shield down in the grass then - still cautious as if he’ll accidentally break it - and wraps his best friend in a big hug.


End file.
